The specification relates to a lane quality service.
Many roadways include multiple lanes for vehicle travel. Different lanes provide a better quality riding experiences than others. For example, some lanes are rough and cause vehicles to shake or cause noise inside the vehicle cabin resulting in a poor quality riding experience for the driver of the vehicle. By comparison, adjacent lanes may be smooth and provide a better quality riding experience.